Edolas High
by DeliciouslyAddicted
Summary: Natsu Dragion is pretty smart but is a WallFlower. Doesn't have any friends at all. And then a pretty blonde named Lucy Heartfilia comes waltzing into his life.


**High school sucks. Especially in Edolas High. And you're the biggest cry baby around. And you have a reputation for being one of the smartest kids in the whole Edolas County. That'll definitely get you beat up. You can count on it.**

**{****_Sometimes, I think about my life and I kind of just want to bang my head into a wall._****}**

"Natsu Dragion?"

"Present." I mumbled. She already knew I was here. I spent my whole morning in her classroom, tutoring the kids in need of some serious help in English.

"Now. Let's move on." She said. I wrote down everything. Usually, some of the kids would force me to give them my notes. The bell rang an hour later. Everyone jumped up from their seat and ran for the door. I waited until everyone was gone then I walked out the door.

"Have a nice day, Natsu!" Miss Aries called to me. I nodded.

"You too!" I walked out the door and into the hallway.

"Hey look! It's Natsu the cry baby!" Someone called out to me. Just ignore them, do not cry. Just ignore them, do not cry. I repeat, DO NOT CRY. I kept thinking this through their endless taunts. I made it to my locker and I put my combination in. I opened my locker and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I cringed and dropped my books. I got down on the floor and covered my face with my arms.

"Don't hurt me!" I wailed. Tears brimmed my eyes. Pathetic. A voice whispered.

"Get up," they spat. I slowly rose to face Miss Knightwalker.

"Y-Yes, Erza-masu?" I asked. She scowled and tapped her meter stick on her arm. I gulped. She uses it on bad students.

"I need you to guide a new student around school today. They're transferring from Earthland High School." I gasped slightly. Earthland High was in a completely different county. I wonder how that feels.

"I will, Erza-masu." I said.

"Meet them in the library next block. They will be waiting for you. Don't keep them waiting." I nodded and smiled. She stiffened. She stalked away from me. I sighed shakily and closed my locker. I walked to the library, wondering if they will end up in the popular part of the crowd or the misfit groups. I opened the door and looked around. Miss Knightwalker didn't tell me what they look like.

"Natsu! There you are!" I was startled by the voice. It was the librarian, Mrs. Coco.

"Haii, Mrs. C-Coco." I said, approaching her. She smiled.

"The new student is reading in the other room. Go to her now. She's been waiting for ten minutes now." I stumbled and sped into the reading room behind the library desk. There was a pretty blonde girl. I could see now that she was going to be part of the popular crowd. They were called the Guilds. They each had their own group name. The highest of high with attitudes that are extremely low is the Fairy Tail Guild. Lucy was no doubt going to be part of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"I'm Natsu Dragion." I held my hand out and she shook it.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you." She smiled and I gave her a small smile.

"First we'll go to the Music Room. Is that okay, Lucy-sama?" She nodded and I led her down the hall. She was a very lovely person. Maybe even friendly enough to be friends with me. Then she met everyone.

* * *

"Aw, is Natsu going to cry for us?" She sneered. I felt my eyes fill up with water. She laughed at me. I picked up my books that were dropped when she tripped me. I swallowed my pain and moved on. She shoved me lightly and I lunged forward. I dropped my stuff again. The bell rang and the girls laughed once more.

"Hurry up, Natsu! You're going to be late for class!" Lucy gave me one last glance and strode away from the defenseless cry baby. I sighed and got up from my painful position. I walked to the library, that's where I go when I'm...I don't know...sad. So, basically, I go there three times a day.

"Glad to see you back so soon, Mr. Dragion." Mrs. Coco smiled. I gave her a pathetic excuse of a smile and walked into the reading room. Where I met Lucy Heartfilia. I know that I would never have a chance with someone so perfect. So confident. Whereas, I'm just that person in the corner of the room with issues. Or so, many people call it. I call it, unstable sadness. I guess there's no hope for a wallflower like me. I miss the only friend I had in the fifth grade. Well, only friend I had period. Her name was Lucy, believe it or not. Lucy Ashley. She was as confident as Lucy Heartfilia. Then she moved away from this county to live with her father up north. She didn't even say good bye to me. Not that I cared. I only cried for, at the least, two weeks straight. Losing someone close to you is something I've dealt with for a while.

"Natsu?" Mrs. Coco popped her head in the room. "Remember that book you put on hold awhile back?" I nodded.

"Well, the person finally returned it. But I don't think that you want to read it now." I gasped, not knowing why I would never not want to read a book.

"It's kind of beat up. And wet." She said. She showed me the book and picked it up. There were pages missing, the book cover was ripped in half, and the book was dripping water. It was destroyed.

"Two months. I've waited two months for this book and I get...this?" I asked. I sniffled. It was the legend of The Salamander. The fire breathing wizard who could beat any foe, no matter what state he was in. And this was the only library in the county who had this book.

"What am I going to do now?" I whispered. Was there any point now?

"I could order it for you." Mrs. Coco said. I got down on my knees and started to cry.

"I could never ask you to do that, Coco-sama!" I said. She only laughed and patted my head.

"For you Natsu? I would order the whole book series." She smiled and I stared at her in awe.

"The whole series?" I asked. She nodded and logged onto the computer. She went to the website and ordered them right away. I jumped up then quieted down. I might bring pursuers to me.

"They'll be here in two days." I fist pumped and wondered what I should read until then.

* * *

I walked into the courtyard and found a spot near the great Oak. I leaned against it and pulled out my temporary book. I couldn't wait for my new book to come in.

"Dragion!" A voice boomed behind me. I moved my glasses up my nose and looked behind me.

"Y-Yes, Juvia-sama?" I asked. She yanked my glasses off and threw them on the ground.

"That's what you get for walking on Fairy Tail property." She snapped. She stomped on them and smushed it until they were little pieces on the ground.

"M-My glasses.." I couldn't read anything without them.

"Don't start crying, you wimp!" She spat. She stormed off to her group lunch tables, which was near the tree, and I walked over to my glasses. I could barely see them, my tears were fogging up my vision. They were my father's reading glasses. His only pair. I felt the water pour down my cheeks and sobs racked throughout my body. Now, this wasn't a poor excuse to cry.

"Sheesh, you don't need to cry over broken glasses, Natsu." Gray mumbled. He was the quiet one of the Fairy Tail group. I shot up from the grass and glared at him.

"You don't understand!" I shouted at them. They moved back in shock. "Those were my father's last pair of reading glasses! He's dead now! And you destroyed them because I walked in your stupid territory!" I cried and whipped my face with my sleeve as I ran away. I felt rain start to patter onto my skin and clothes.

"It doesn't even matter to them!" I cried. I collapsed onto a bench and stayed there for a while.

"Why me?" I wondered.

* * *

I ended up walking home like I usually do. I unlocked my door and was greeted warmly by my cat, Jo. She was a blue and white cat. She rubbed against me and purred.

"I missed you too, Jo." I smiled softly and walked into the kitchen. I squinted and tried to find my bulky reading glasses. I found them in a rather girly glasses case and I cleaned the lenses off.

"I thought I would never see these pairs again. Fates proved me wrong, once again." I sighed and fell onto the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

I lifted my backpack onto my back and started out the door.

"Bye Jo!" I called to her. She ran up and purred at me. I shook my head and chuckled softly.

"Meow!" She lifted her paw up. It was so cute. I squatted down to her level.

"I'm only going to be gone for a little while. I'll come back for lunch, kay?" She purred and I stroked her back.

"Bye!" I closed the door and locked it. I made my way to the school and got there in no time. I entered the grand front doors and walked to Miss Aries classroom. She smiled and waved for me to have a seat.

"Natsu Dragion. Before we start, I would like to tell you something." She seated in front of me and I faced her.

"I've talked to all your teachers and they say you have above exceptional grades. So, we got together and decided on something. Do you want to know what that something is, Natsu?" She asked. I nodded.

"We've decided to let you skip a grade." I gasped and shook my head. She looked confused.

"Why not? Your grades...they're-"

"Excuse me, Aries-sama, but I know what my grades are like. I know...that you want me to skip a grade. I won't though. It would be too difficult of a change for me." I said. She nodded, expressionless.

"I see. Well, your next tutor session starts in five minutes. She wanted to do it in the library." Miss Aries said. I nodded. I gathered my belongings and bid her goodbye. I entered the library, a minute late. I rushed over to the only other student in the library and set my stuff down. I pulled my English book out.

"Haii, I'm Natsu Dragion, and I'll be your tutor. What are you having trouble with..." I trailed off as I looked up. It was Lucy Heartfilia. I'm tutoring my crush and my bully. She gasped and quickly collected her things.

"You can't be tutoring me. This has to be a sick joke and-"

"Lucy-sama. I'm your tutor and if you need my help, just ask. That's what I'm here for." I said. She scowled.

"I would never." She rose up and walked away. I sighed and flipped absently through the pages of the textbook. I can't believe she would just...leave like that. Knowing that I was her tutor. I sighed again. I placed my textbook in my bag and was about to get up but a voice stopped me.

"Natsu?" Lucy said from the doors of the library. I flinched and protected my face with my arms. I felt a hand rest gently on my arm.

"Y-Yes, Lucy-sama?" I asked. She smiled and handed me a brown package.

"W-What's this?" She sighed.

"A peace offering. I'm sorry Natu. I really am. I just wanted to fit in for once." I nodded, completely understanding what it felt like not to fit in.

"My glasses!" In the package was my glasses, glued back together. It looked like it had been stomped on but at least it was in one piece. I smiled lightly and looked up at her.

"Thank you-" She kissed me on the lips. It was light like a feather. I touched my lips and stared her square in the eye.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" I pulled her into another kiss, deep and passionate.

"I've been wanting to do that since I first laid eyes on you." No, it wasn't me who said the cool line. It was Lucy. Unfortunately, I was too amazed that one of the Fairy Tail members, one way out of my league, was kissing me.

"Hey, Natsu? You...Do you want to go catch a movie sometime?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah. That would be awesome. But I think m-my cat would disagree entirely." I said. She laughed and I took her over to the table and we studied for the rest of the morning.

_I have a girlfriend._ I thought._ And she is so damn cute._ I smiled. This was the best day of Highschool ever.


End file.
